Unexpected death
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: How do the Sonic heroes cope with the death of a certain wolf that was a complete surprise. (Contains my OC)


A/N so I didn't get any support for maps. But it's still early. I need your help readers. Anyways while I'm working on that I have this story to do.

The death that no one expected.  
Chapter 1  
Wake

Most sat in silence. A few talked about how he was and what he has done in his life that earned him his reputation. In the end Gray the wolf. The mercenary, a warrior, Rouges only love. Has perished.

Sonic sat in the 2nd row next to his girlfriend Amy. In the front row sat one of the most important people in Grays life. Sally Acorn. She sat with her boyfriend Knuckles the Echidna. "Hi Sal." Sonic uttered out awkwardly. Sally raised her head and turned back to her former lover. She shocked Sonic as he never seen her so miserable. Tears soaked her face and her eyes were bloodshot. "Hi Sonic" she managed

Sally was one of three people that Gray truly cared about. The other two being Bunnie and Rouge. "You ok?" sonic asked. Sally wiped her eyes with a tissue and a white gloved hand rubbed her back. Knuckles was careful not to scratch her with his spikes. "Yes Sonic I just can't believe he's gone." Amy leaned forward and shed a small tear seeing Sally the way she was. Sally was one of the strongest woman that Amy has ever known. To see her like this broke her heart. Even if they haven't always seen eye to eye.

"He was a good guy Sally. Even if he was vulgar at points. His heart was always in the right place." Amy put a hand on her shoulder and Sally put her hand over Amy's. "Thank you Amy." She finished as she looked forward. Amy kept her hand on here's for a little while longer then she finally removed it. Knuckles kept his head forward but sighed when Sonic spoke. Sonic was the reason he was with Sally. He hated him but also was happy that he did what he did.

"Hey Knucks have you looked at the speaker list?" Before Knuckles had a chance to say no Sonic spoke. "Shadows on here. I found that odd" knuckles gave the floor a confused look. He turned to look back at his longest rival. "Shadow? Of all people why him?" He whispered as he looked to his right. Shadow was sitting next to Rouge who stared at the body of her dead lover. Knuckles looked back at blue. "Yeah I don't get it." He looked at Amy and back at him. "How the wedding plans coming?" Sally gave a small sniff as this made her cry more.

No one heard her as Amy spoke up. "Oh it's going I guess. Lots of planning yet. Still need a cake, center pieces, and the venue." Sally stood and said though sobs. "Excuse me" she went out side. Knuckles sighed. "You go to her Sonic. She needs closure." The blue blur looked at Amy. She nodded and Sonic headed out the door.

"No it's just not possible" a voice erupted to the left of Knuckles. He never knew too much about her but Bunnie Rabbot/décolleté was ok to him. Being so close to the wolf she was very upset. Unlike Sally she was not crying but more like two seconds away from killing people. "Isn't possible I know the asshole is messing with us." Antoine rubbed Bunnies back and held her in his arms. "My love it's ok. He's gone but he will be with us always" she smiled at him feeling a bit calmer now. "But dear I can't shake the feeling that this is all a trick. This is not the way he would of gone out."

No one knows who killed him. It was an ambush set up by someone who knew him good. His body appeared on Rouges doorstep with a message saying "here's your hero." Rouge stood and Shadow helped her over to the coffin where Gray laid peacefully. She was weak. She has been crying for days. Rouge was lucky Shadow was there to help her. "She's right. There is no way in hell he could be dead." Rouge finished. Shadow gave the body a concerned look. "We will find whoever did this."

Shortly after Mina mongoose walked up to the two GUN agents and spoke softly to them. "Were going to start the speeches." Rouge nodded and Shadow help her to her seat. "Miles would you like to start?" Mina asked. Tails sat in the third row preparing what he was going to say. The young fox nodded his head and walked to the podium.

A/N well lets see how fast my writing streak passes. Like I said I need authors to help me with "maps" check chapter one for details on how to get hold of me. Please R and R and thank you readers.


End file.
